Rocko's Modern Life/Similar Shows
Before, during or after Rocko's Modern Life's lifespan, other animated television shows sprang up featuring characters having going through crazy situations. The show's format were similar but with obvious differences in presentation and style. Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Aaahh!!! Real Monsters is an American animated television series about adolescent monsters in training, developed by Klasky Csupo for Nickelodeon. The show ran from October 30, 1994 to December 7, 1997 on Nickelodeon's main United States cable channel. The show focuses on three young monsters — Ickis, Oblina and Krumm — who attend a school for monsters under a city dump and learn to frighten monsters. Many of the episodes revolve around them making it to the surface in order to perform "scares" as class assignments. * Ickis saying "I hate my life" like Edward Bighead. Ickis is also voiced by Charlie Adler. The Fairly OddParents *Both Carlos Alazraqui and Tom Kenny have gone on to voice Mr. Crocker and Cupid respectively. The Amazing World of Gumball The Amazing World of Gumball is a British/American animated children's television series created by Ben Bocquelet for Cartoon Network. Produced primarily by Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe, the series first aired on May 3, 2011. The Angry Beavers The Angry Beavers is an American animated television series created by Mitch Schauer for the Nickelodeon channel. The series revolves around Dagget and Norbert Beaver, two young beaver brothers who have left their home to become bachelors in the forest near the fictional Wayouttatown, Oregon. The show premiered in the United States on April 19, 1997. The show started airing on the Nickelodeon Canada channel when it launched on November 2, 2009. The series also aired on The '90s Are All That block on TeenNick in the US on October 7, 2011 as part of the UPick with Stick line-up. The series was also up for a UPick with Stick showdown on The '90s Are All That for the weekend on February 3, 2012, but lost to Rocko's Modern Life and did not air. The series was added to the Sunday line-up on The '90s Are All That on TeenNick, and aired from February 10, 2013, to March 3, 2013. The series returned to The '90s Are All That on TeenNick on March 25, 2013, but has since left the line-up again. The series is also currently being released on DVD. Beavis and Butt-head Beavis and Butt-head is an American adult animated series created and designed by Mike Judge. The series originated from "Frog Baseball", a 1992 short film by Judge originally aired on Liquid Television. After seeing the short, MTV signed Judge to develop the concept. The Beavis and Butt-head television show first ran from March 8, 1993 to November 8, 1997. It was revived in 2011 and new episodes began airing on MTV from October 27, 2011 to December 9, 2011. Later, reruns aired on other Viacom properties, including MTV2, Comedy Central and UPN. In 1996, the series was adapted into the animated feature film Beavis and Butt-head Do America. Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Brandy & Mr. Whiskers is an American animated television series about a pampered yet spunky dog and a hyperactive rabbit who get stuck in the Amazon Rainforest together. The show aired from August 21, 2004 to August 25, 2006. It was televised in the United States by Disney Channel. Breadwinners Breadwinners is an American animated television series created by Gary "Doodles" DiRaffaele and Steve Borst for Nickelodeon. The series was originally conceived as an animated short from DiRaffaele's efficiency apartment in Studio City, Los Angeles along with Borst. The two had previously met in Burbank while working on animated series, Mad, in 2012. Originally a one-off, Breadwinners premiered at a short film festival at New York, and later was linked to the network, where they contacted the show was developed into a full-fledged series. It premiered as a special preview on February 17, 2014. Starting on April 18, 2016, new episodes of Breadwinners will now air on Nicktoons. Camp Lazlo Camp Lazlo is an American animated TV series created by Joe Murray (creator of Rocko's Modern Life) The series was released on July 8, 2005, in the United States and was released on November 1, 2005 in the United Kingdom. The show features a Boy Scout-like summer camp with an anthropomorphic animal characters, a "retro" type of humor and silliness akin to Murray's previous series, Rocko's Modern Life, which aired on Nickelodeon, a decade earlier, and cultural references. The series ended its' two-and-a-half-year run on Cartoon Network on March 27, 2008, with the series' finale, "Lumpus' Last Stand" after 5 seasons and 61 episodes. The series returned to Cartoon Network on October 2012 in reruns on the revived block, Cartoon Planet. Starting January 2014, it began running with independent airtime on the network's sister channel, Boomerang. The show's theme song is sung to the tune of Bingo. *In episode "Waiting for Edward", Edward said "i hate my life" just like Edward Bighead. Edward the Platypus is also voiced by Doug Lawrence. *In the series finale "Lumpus Last Stand", the real scoutmaster of Camp Kidney is similar to Heffer Wolfe. He even says the running gag when every one call him a cow and Heffer say steer. CatDog CatDog is an American animated television series created for Nickelodeon by Peter Hannan. The series depicts the life of conjoined brothers, with one half being a cat and the other a dog. Nickelodeon produced the series from Burbank, California. The first episode premiered on April 4, 1998 (following the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards), before the show officially premiered in October. The episode "Fetch" was also shown in theaters with The Rugrats Movie. Toward the end of the series run, a made-for-TV film was released, titled CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery. Reruns were played on Nicktoons until 2011 and later aired on TeenNick as part of The '90s Are All That block. The series is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio and Peter Hannan Productions and has been released on DVD. Catscratch Catscratch is an American television series created by Doug TenNapel. It was aired on both Nickelodeon and Nicktoons in 2005. It was also shown on Nickelodeon UK / Ireland in 2006. It is a lighthearted adaption of TenNapel's graphic novel, Gear, which is also the name of the cats' monster truck. The series featured music composed by longtime TenNapel collaborator, Terry Scott Taylor. Catscratch's first DVD appearance was on Nick Picks Volume 3, which came out February 7, 2006 (though DVD contained only "Bringin' Down the Mouse"). Courage the Cowardly Dog Courage the Cowardly Dog is an American animated comedy horror television series created by John R. Dilworth for Cartoon Network as part of the network's Cartoon Cartoons block. It follows an anthropomorphic beagle who lives with a married elderly pair in the middle of Nowhere. The trio are frequently thrown into bizarre misadventures, often involving the paranormal/supernatural. The series is known for its dark, surreal humor and atmosphere. Cow and Chicken Cow and Chicken is an American animated comedy television series created by David Feiss for Cartoon Network. The series follows the surreal adventures of a cow, named Cow, and her chicken brother, named Chicken. They are often antagonized by "The Red Guy", who poses as various characters to scam them. All three are voiced by Charlie Adler. Late into the series' run, the characters I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, who were part of the series' recurring segment, I Am Weasel, were given their own half-hour series of the same name. Like Dexter's Laboratory and some other Cartoon Network series from the 1990s, the original pilot appeared as an episode of the animated shorts showcase project What a Cartoon!, the branchild of Fred Seibert, then-president of Hanna-Barbera. The Cow and Chicken series first broadcast on Cartoon Network from July 15, 1997 to July 24, 1999, with reruns airing prominently on the network until April 2006. Reruns are played on Boomerang, which are rated TV-Y7. The series was nominated for an Emmy Award in 1996 and 1997. Duckman Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man is an American animated sitcom that aired from 1994–1997, created by Everett Peck and developed by Peck. The sitcom is based on characters created by Peck in his Dark Horse comic. Klasky Csupo animated the series and produced it along with Reno & Osborn Productions for Paramount Network Television. Ed, Edd n Eddy Ed, Edd n Eddy is a Canadian/American animated comedy television series created by Danny Antonucci and produced by Canada-based A.K.A. Cartoon. It premiered on Cartoon Network on January 4, 1999. The series was designed to resemble classic cartoons from the 1940s to 1970s, and revolves around three adolescent boys, Ed (voiced by Matt Hill), Edd "Double D" (voiced by Samuel Vincent), and Eddy (voiced by Tony Sampson), collectively known as "the Eds", who live in a suburban cul-de-sac. Unofficially led by Eddy, the Eds constantly invent schemes to make money from their peers to purchase their favorite confectionery, jawbreakers. Their plans usually fail though, leaving them in various predicaments. Adult cartoonist Antonucci was dared to create a children's cartoon; while designing a commercial, he conceived Ed, Edd n Eddy, and approached to Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network with the series, but both channels demanded creative control, to which Antonucci did not agree. A deal with ultimately made for Cartoon Network to commission Ed, Edd n Eddy, after they agreed to let Antonucci have control of the show. During the show's run, several shorts and series were produced in addition to the regular television series. Two books, as well as several comic books and video games, either based on the series or featuring the series' characters have also been produced. The series' TV movie final, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show aired on November 8, 2009, officially ended the series. Ed, Edd n Eddy received generally positive reviews from critics and became one of Cartoon Network's most successful original series. It won a Reuben Award, two Leo Awards and a SOCAN Award, and was also nominated for another four Leo Awards, an Annie Award and two Kids' Choice Awards. The show attracted an audience of 31 million households, was broadcast in 120 countries, and proved to be popular among not only children, but teenagers and adults as well. With a 10-year run, Ed, Edd n Eddy remains the longest-running original Cartoon Network series and Canadian-made animated series to date, and is one of the longest-running United States animated series. Phineas and Ferb Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh are the main creators of the series. Eek! the Cat Eek! The Cat (retitled Eek! Stravaganza in 1994) is an American-Canadian animated series, created by Savage Steve Holland and Bill Kopp and produced by Fox Kids and Savage Studios with animation by Nelvana, that ran from 1992 to 1997. It aired on YTV from 1992 to 1998 in Canada. *Earl similar to Sharky. I Am Weasel I Am Weasel is an American animated television series created by David Feiss for Cartoon Network, being the fourth of the network's Cartoon Cartoons. The series centers on I.M. Weasel, a smart, beloved and highly successful weasel, and I.R. Baboon, an unsuccessful and unintelligent baboon who is jealous of Weasel's success and constantly tries to upstage him. I Am Weasel was originally a part of the Cow and Chicken show, often airing as the third of three segments in an episode, after two Cow and Chicken segments (except in one occurrence, where it aired as a second segment between part one and two of The Ugliest Weenie). Eventually, I Am Weasel was spun off into its own series, which aired from 1999 to 2000, with both new episodes and the episodes that had aired on Cow and Chicken included in this series, totaling 79 episodes. *The Sorcerer's a Dentist similar to Rinse & Spit The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Invader Zim Invader Zim is an American animated television series created by Jhonen Vasquez for Nickelodeon. The series centers on an extraterrestrial named Zim from the planet Irk, and his mission to conquer Earth and enslave the human race along with his malfunctioning robot servant GIR. He is antagonized by Dib, a young paranormal investigator who is determined to stop Zim. Vasquez pitched the series to Nickelodeon, who desired a series for their older demographic. This led to it being greenlit and premiering on March 30, 2001. As the series went on, ratings declined and budgetary issues became more frequent. Before the second season was completed, Nickelodeon cancelled the series, leaving several episodes and a planned TV movie series finale unfinished. The show first ended on Nick on December 10, 2002, with some episodes unaired. It moved to Nicktoons and ended a second time on August 19, 2006, with all two seasons and 27 episodes broadcast. Invader Zim was met with critical acclaim, winning an Annie Award, an Emmy Award and a World Animation Celebration Award, with nominations for six Annie Awards and a Golden Reel Award. The series has maintained a devoted cult following since its cancellation and numerous attempts have been made to put in back in production, though none have been successful. Chowder My Gym Partner's a Monkey My Gym Partner's a Monkey was an American animated television series created by Tim Cahill and Julie McNally-Cahill and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It premiered on Cartoon Network on December 26, 2005, and on The WB Television Network on January 7, 2006. The story revolves around Adam Lyon, a human who, after a clerical error listed his surname as "Lion," is forced to transfer to Charles Darwin Middle School, a school for local anthropomorphic zoo animals, where he is partnered with Jake Spidermonkey in gym, with whom he quickly becomes best friends. The series aired 96 episodes, one special and a feature film during its run. The series ended its 4-season run on November 27, 2008. On April 27, 2012, the series returned to Cartoon Network to show reruns on the revived block, Cartoon Planet. Two DVD volumes have been released in 2007 and 2008. The first season was recently put on Netflix, along with other Cartoon Network shows, but it's in widescreen for unknown reasons. My Gym Partner's a Monkey was a ratings success for Cartoon Network, gaining millions of viewers. The series was met with generally positive reviews from critics. It was nominated for four Annie Awards and won an Emmy Award. Pig Goat Banana Cricket Pig Goat Banana Cricket (also abbreviated as PGBC) is an American animated television series created by Dave Cooper and Johnny Ryan for Nickelodeon. The show premiered on July 18, 2015 at 10:30 AM, with a sneak preview that aired two days before on July 16, after the Kids' Choice Sports Award. On June 25, 2015, Nickelodeon renewed Pig Goat Banana Cricket for a second season ahead of the series premiere. Rugrats Rugrats is an American animated television series created by Arlene Klasky, Gábor Csupó and Paul Germain for Nickelodeon. The show focuses on a group of toddlers, most prominently Tommy, Chuckie, twins Phil and Lil, and Angelica, and their day-to-day lives, usually involving common life experiences that become adventures in the babies' imaginations.12 Adults in the series are almost always unaware of what the children are up to. The series premiered on Sunday, August 11, 1991, as the second Nicktoon after Doug and preceding The Ren & Stimpy Show. Production was initially put on hiatus in 1995 after 65 episodes, with the last episode airing on May 22, 1994. From 1995 to 1996, the only new episodes broadcast were "A Rugrats Passover" and "A Rugrats Chanukah", two Jewish-themed episodes that received critical acclaim; during this time, well after the end of the show's production run, Rugrats began to receive a boost in ratings and popularity, due to constant reruns on Nickelodeon. In 1996, Klasky Csupo Animation began producing new episodes, and the show's fourth season began airing in 1997. As a result of the show's popularity, a series of theatrical films were released; The Rugrats Movie, which introduced Tommy's younger brother Dil, was released in 1998, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, which introduced Kimi and Kira, released in 2000, and Rugrats Go Wild, a crossover film with fellow Klasky Csupo series The Wild Thornberrys, released in 2003. The final episode aired on August 1, 2004,3 bringing the series to a total of 172 episodes and 9 seasons during a 13-year run. The series continued to air in reruns on Nickelodeon until September 30, 2007,4 although the Christmas special "Babies in Toyland" continued to air every Christmas through 2012. The series returned to Nick from December 27, 2010 until early 2011, and again from late 2012 to February 2013. On July 21, 2001, Nickelodeon broadcast the made-for-TV special "All Growed Up" in celebration of the series' 10th anniversary. The special acted as a pilot for the Rugrats spin-off series All Grown Up!, which chronicles the lives of the babies and their parents after aging 10 years. Another spin-off series, Rugrats Pre-School Daze, was considered, but only four episodes were produced. Two direct-to-video specials were released in 2005 and 2006, under the title Rugrats Tales from the Crib. Tie-in media for the series include video games, comics, toys and various other merchandise. Rugrats gained over 20 awards during its 13-year run, including 4 Daytime Emmy Awards, 6 Kids' Choice Awards, and its own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The series garnered high ratings on Nickelodeon and was the network's top-rated show from 1995 to 2000. It was Nickelodeon's longest-running cartoon until 2012, when SpongeBob SquarePants aired its 173rd episode with the episode "Squidtis/Demolition Doofus." *The late Andy Houts was work of the series. Regular Show Regular Show is an American animated television series created by J.G. Quintel for Cartoon Network that premiered on September 3, 2010. The series revolves around the lives of two friends, a Blue Jay named Mordecai (Quintel) and a raccoon named Rigby (William Salyers)-both employed as groundskeepers at a local park. Their regular attempts to slack off usually lead to surreal, extreme, and often supernatural misadventures. During these misadventures, they interact with the show's other characters: Benson (Sam Marin), Pops (Marin), Muscle Man (Marin), Hi-Five Ghost (Quintel), Skips (Mark Hamill), and Margaret (Janie Haddad-Tompkins). Many of Regular Show's characters are loosely based on those developed for Quintel's student films at California Institute of the Arts: The Naive Man from Lolliland and 2 in the AM PM. Quintel pitched Regular Show for Cartoon Network's Cartoonstitute project, in which the network allowed young artists to create pilots with no notes, which would possibly be optioned as shows. The project was greenlit and it premiered on September 6, 2010. The show is inspired by some British television series and video games. Episodes are produced using storyboarding and hand-drawn animation, and each episodes take roughly nine months to create. Quintel recruited several independent comic book artists to draw the show's animated elements; their style matched closely Quintel's ideas for the series. The show's soundtrack comprises original music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and licensed songs. Most episodes are about 11 minutes in duration; pairs of episodes are often telecast to fill a half-hour time slot. 116 episodes in four seasons of the series have been produced and broadcast, and a fifth season aired on September 2, 2013. Since its premiere, Regular Show has been nominated for awards, including two Annie Awards and four Primetime Emmy Awards-one of which it won for the episode "Eggscellent" (season 3, episode 17). *In the episode "Lift With Your Back" The names of the employees "Joe" and Murray" are likely a reference to animator Joe Murray, best known as the creator of Rocko's Modern Life and Camp Lazlo on Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network, respectively. The Ren & Stimpy Show The Ren & Stimpy Show, often referred simply as Ren & Stimpy, is an American animated television series, created by Canadian animator John Kricfalusi. The show premiered on Nickelodeon on August 11, 1991, on Nickelodeon as part of the Nicktoons block along with Rugrats and Doug. The series focuses on the titular characters: Ren Hoek, an emotionally unstable chihuahua, and Stimpson J. Cat, a good-natured, dimwitted cat. The show ran for five seasons on the network. The show has received critical acclaim and developed a cult following during and after its run, while some critics credit it along with The Simpsons for leading the way for satirical animated shows like Beavis and Butthead and South Park, and playing a significant role in television animation. Throughout its run, The Ren & Stimpy Show was controversial for its off-color humor, sexual innuendo, and violence which were rare for television animation around the time. This controversy contributed to the production staff's altercations with Nickelodeon's Standards and Practises departments. A spin-off for adult audiences, Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon", aired in 2003 on Spike, but was cancelled soon after its debut. *The series characters and background music was similar to The Ren and Stimpy Show. *Ron Hauge, Vince Calandra and Mark O'Hare also worked on this show. Robotomy Robotomy is an American animated television series created by Michael Buckley and Joe Deasy, directed by Christy Karacas, voice directed by Michael Sinterniklaas, and produced by World Leaders Entertainment and Cartoon Network Studios. The series was developed after a long series of unaccepted ideas, and occasionally put in and out of production due to changing executives. It was officially announced on August 31, 2009, and premiered on October 25, 2010, on Cartoon Network. Robotomy was cancelled on January 24, 2011. It is Cartoon Network's shortest-running original series, as well as with the least number of episodes. Robotomy was officially removed from Cartoon Network's website on February 11, 2011. On January 11, 2013, the series returned to television in reruns, albeit in a minor role. Episodes of the series could be seen from time to time on the revived Cartoon Planet block. Sanjay and Craig Sanjay and Craig is an American animated television series produced by Nickelodeon. The show's creators are Jim Dirschberger, Andreas Trolf, and Jay Howell. Howell is also the character design on Bob's Burgers. Sanjay and Craig is being produced by Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi, the creators of The Adventures of Pete & Pete, which aired in the 1990s. Nickelodeon has renewed the show for a second season, which will include new 20 episodes. The second season will began airing in 2014. Sheep in the Big City Sheep in the Big City is an American animated television series created by Mo Willems for Cartoon Network, and the 9th of the network's Cartoon Cartoons. The series' pilot first premiered as part of Cartoon Network's "Cartoon Cartoon Summer" on August 18, 2000.1 Created by Mo Willems, the bulk of the show follows a runaway sheep, Sheep, in his new life in "the Big City". It also features several unrelated sketches and shorts, similar to The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show and The Fugitive. With an emphasis on more "sophisticated" (in particular, literal) humor, using multiple forms of rhetoric from the characters to the plots, it was more popular with older audiences. It was also unusual in featuring many comic references to film-making and television broadcasting. At the time, the premiere of Sheep in the Big City was the highest-rated premiere for a Cartoon Network original series. The Simpsons The Simpsons is an American adult animated sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series is a satirical parody of middle class American lifestyle emphasized by its family of the same name, which consists of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. The show is set on a fictional town of Springfield and parodies American culture, society, television, and many aspects of the human condition. The family was conceived by Groening shortly before a solicitation for a series of animated shorts with the producer James L. Brooks. Groening created a dysfunctional family and named the characters after each member of his family, substituting Bart for his own name. The shorts became part of The Tracey Ullman Show on April 19, 1987. After a three-season run, the sketch was developed into a half-hour prime time show and was an early hit for Fox, becoming the network's first series to land in the Top 30 ratings in a season (1989-1990). Since its debut on December 17, 1989, the show has broadcast 541 episodes and the 25th season began on September 30, 2013. The Simpsons is the longest-running American sitcom, the longest-running American animated program, and in 2009 it surpassed Gunsmoke as the longest-running American primetime, scripted television series. The Simpsons Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters worldwide on July 26 and 27, 2007, and grossed over $527 million. The Simpsons is widely considered to be one of the greatest television series of all time. Time magazine's December 31, 1999, issue named it 20th century's best television series, and on January 14, 2000, the Simpson family was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. It has won dozens of awards since it debuted as a series, including 27 Primetime Emmy Awards, 30 Annie Awards and a Peabody Award. Homer's exclamatory catchphrase "D'oh!" has been adopted into the English language, while The Simpsons has influenced many adult-oriented animated sitcoms. *Ron Hauge also worked on this show. Sitting Ducks Sitting Ducks is a children's animated television series based on the lithograph and the 1998 children's book, Sitting Ducks, created by Michael Bedard. Sitting Ducks first appeared in 2001 in Europe, later debuting in North America on Cartoon Network, in Australia on ABC and Nickelodeon, in Canada on YTV, in the United Kingdom on CITV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Disney XD and in the Japanese version of Cartoon Network. The show lasting two seasons each comprising 13 episodes, with the last episode on July 5, 2003. Reruns of the show were aired on Qubo in 2007, and was later aired as part of its Qubo Night Owl block until June 30, 2012. Episodes are also currently available for viewing on Hulu and Netflix. SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants (often referred simply to as SpongeBob) is an American animated television series, created by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of the title character and his various friends in the fictional city of Bikini Bottom. The series' popularity has made it a media franchise, as well as Nickelodeon's network highest rated show, and the most distributed property of MTV Networks. The media franchise has generated $8 billion in merchandising revenue for Nickelodeon. Many of the ideas for the series originated and unpublished, educational book titled The Intertidal Zone, which Hillenburg created in 1984. He began developing SpongeBob SquarePants into a television series in 1996 upon the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life, and turned to Tom Kenny, who had worked on the series, to voice the titular character. SpongeBob was originally to be named SpongeBoy, and the series was to be called SpongeBoy Ahoy!, but these were changed, as the name was already in use for a mop product. The pilot episode first aired on Nickelodeon on May 1, 1999, following the television airing of the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards. The series received worldwide critical acclaim upon its premiere and gained enormous popularity by its second season. A feature film, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie complements the series, and received its premiere in theaters in the United States on November 19, 2004. A second feature film, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water also complements the series, and received its premiere in theaters in the United States on February 6, 2015. Despite its widespread popularity, the series has been revolved in several public controversies, including one centered around speculation over SpongeBob's intended sexual orientation. In 2011, a newly described species of mushroom, Spongiforma squarepantsii, was named after the cartoon's title character. *Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, Alan Smart, Tim Hill, Mark O'Hare,and Nick Jennings also worked on this show. Doug Lawrence works as both a writer and the voice of Plankton, Larry the Lobster and various background characters. Dan Povenmire has also wrote a few episodes. Carlos Alazraqui has also voiced several background characters. Squirrel Boy Squirrel Boy is an American animated television series produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The series, created and executive-produced by Everett Peck, who also the creator of the more adult-humored Duckman, ran from May 27, 2006 until September 27, 2007 on Cartoon Network, with a total of 52 eleven-minute episodes. The series was in reruns until July 2008. The series temporarily returned to Cartoon Network's schedule in February 2009 and shortly left and has not been seen ever since then. It also aired on Cartoon Network Australia in Australia and Teletoon in Canada and also in some parts of Africa. In Estonia it aired on Kanal 2 from 2007 to 2010. Uncle Grandpa Uncle Grandpa is an American animated television series created by Peter Browngardt for Cartoon Network that premiered on the network on September 2, 2013. The series is based on Browngardt's animated short of the same name from The Cartoonstitute. Uncle Grandpa is also a spin-off of Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, which was in turn a spin-off of the Cartoonstitute short. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The show is a surreal action-adventure comedy that relies extensively on visual gags and catchphrases. Creator Pete Browngardt has cited the work of cartoonists Don Martin, Gary Larson and Robert Crumb, as well as Golden Age-era animators such as Tex Avery when it came to developing the style of the show. Each 11-minute episode is presented in a unique format, consisting of a main seven- to nine-minute story, some short bumpers typically composed of a quick visual joke, and an original short that focuses on the show's side-characters. With a ploy, Cartoon Network renewed the series for the fourth and fifth seasons: first splitting the second season (of 52 episodes) into two halves, which respectively became the second and third season, then also dividing in half the already announced third season. With both the fourth and fifth season composed of 26 episodes, these new seasons will be the final. *The guest stars:are kids voiced by Carlos Alazraqui to Austin, Tom Kenny to Dennis and Doug Lawrence to Phillip. *Watermelon Gag similar to Seat to Stardom. Trivia *In the show of "Brandy and Mr. Whiskers", Brandy Harrington could bear a shocking resemblance to Cream the Rabbit from SEGA's video game series, Sonic the Hedgehog, even though she has the same voice like Penny from The Big Bang Theory. Mr. Whiskers also might be a resemblance to Ickis from Nickelodeon's cartoon series, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (which means they are both bunnies and have the same voice) or he might be related to Billy from Cartoon Network's series "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy". *In the show of "Catscratch", Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik making types of money or doing stuff that could be a reference to Cartoon Network's cartoon series, "Ed, Edd n Eddy". Category:Irrelevant Category:Crossovers